


𝐡𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐗 𝐡𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫.

by JASONSDOLL



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JASONSDOLL/pseuds/JASONSDOLL
Summary: ✨ hunter X hunter characters x reader✨ © JASONSDOLL 2021
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/You, Gon Freecs/Reader, Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/You, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Killua Zoldyck/Reader, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Leorio Paladiknight/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. 𝐡𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐗 𝐡𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫.

-🌷 anything to do with hunter X hunter  
-🌷 one shots, drabbles, headcanons, etc  
-🌷 sfw ["], age regression (sfw) [^], nsfw [*]


	2. 𝚌𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚘 𝚕𝚞𝚌𝚒𝚕𝚏𝚎𝚛 - 𝚏𝚕𝚞𝚏𝚏 𝚊𝚕𝚙𝚑𝚊𝚋𝚎𝚝 “

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please just- chrollo>>  
> heh uh... a couple of these have a light nsfw warning but nothing too major- sorry i just uhh yeah 😺

a: affection ⇒ how do they show their affection?  
-☁️ chrollo isn’t one for pda since he has to keep up the appearance for the troupe but he’ll happily give you a small pat on the head if you make him happy. but, once you both are in private, he practically carries you or holds your hand no matter what he’s doing. 

b: beauty ⇒ what do they find attractive?  
-☁️ he adores your eyes and spirit. you may not be a nen user but he doesn’t mind since your enthusiasm and support make up for it. 

c: comfort ⇒ how do they comfort their s/o when they’re sad?  
-☁️ chrollo doesn’t really know what to do so he puts you in his lap and quietly reads to you until you fall asleep, but if it’s something he did, he apologizes and makes sure you’ve forgiven him before reading to you. 

d: dreams ⇒ what is their ideal future with their s/o?  
-☁️ ideally it would be the both of you running the troupe alongside one another. 

e: embarrassed ⇒ what are they like they they’re flustered?  
-☁️ i feel like chrollo would just give you a soft smile, playfully push you, and whine for you to stop. 

f: family ⇒ how do they feel about having kids?  
-☁️ “children are a waste of energy, angel. besides, i already hate the fact you’re in danger of getting killed why would i add another person to the list?” chrollo would say with a wave of his hand.

g: gentle ⇒ how gentle are they with their s/o?  
-☁️ chrollo’s the living embodiment of the “gentle with nobody but you” trope. he adores you more than... well, anybody, but that doesn’t take much. 

h: honesty ⇒ how much do they keep from their s/o?  
-☁️ there’s somethings that chrollo has to keep from you, but, typically he tells you what you wanna know when you bring it up. otherwise, he’s not much of a secret teller. 

i: initial date ⇒ what was the first date they took you on?  
-☁️ your first date with him is the same as the others he’ll take you on in the future: a fancy dinner then a bookstore and maybe a sweets shoppe if you want before finally heading back to the hideout. 

j: jealousy ⇒ do they get jealous easily? how do they act when they are?  
-☁️ he doesn’t get overly jealous since he knows you know you’re his and his alone. but, sometimes he feels the need to remind you (interpret that how you wish 😏🤏🏻)

k: kissing ⇒ are they good at kissing? what’s their style?  
-☁️ in front of the troupe, he gives you a quick kiss on the hand or forehead depending on the members that’re around. in private, he prefers slow, wet makeout sessions that moat likely will end up with you punned under him with your legs wrapped around his waist. 

l: love ⇒ how fast do they fall in love?  
-☁️ once you show chrollo your strength, he feels some sort of emotion towards you.

m: marriage ⇒ what are their views on it? who proposed to whom?  
-☁️ he doesn’t feel the need for marriage as you know things no other person does, so, if you try and leve him the troupe will most likely track you down and do unmentionable things to you for hurting the boss. 

n: nickname ⇒ what names do they call their s/o?  
-☁️ chrollo drifts more towards names like angel, dove, beloved, my sweets, things like that in my opinion.

o: orange ⇒ what color reminds them of their s/o?  
-☁️ any color that resembles amythest; when you two finally decide to make it official, chrollo purchased an amythest necklace for you and an amythest ring for himself so everyone would know you belong to the troupe leader. 

p: pda ⇒ how do they feel about pda?  
-☁️ again, he isn’t the biggest fan of pda but it’s only to keep up appearances. 

q: quirk ⇒ what’s a strange thing they do?  
-☁️ when chrollo’s having a bad day, he’ll ask to lay on your chest and he destresses by playing with your fingers and kissing your hands. overall, he feels the need to worship you when he’s stressed. he never tells you why, mainly because he doesn’t even know why, but you’re not complaining. 

r: remember ⇒ what’s their favorite memory about their s/o?  
-☁️ chrollo’s favorite memory is the time you beat the shit out of a mafia member without the troupe or his help. you left the dude with a bloodied nose and a couple broken fingers. chrollo was impressed since you managed to do it on your own without any nen abilities. 

s: support ⇒ how much of a cheerleader are they for their s/o?  
-☁️ chrollo gives you a somber nod; it’s his small signal to say “i’m rooting for you, angel,” since he can’t say things like that aloud for the troupe to hear. 

t: together ⇒ what’s their favorite thing to do with their s/o?  
-☁️ he loves taking you to markets cause he observes the things you look at so he knows what to get you for a birthday present or even just to buy you things if you really want them. 

u: understanding ⇒ how forgiving are they? are they good at seeing their s/o’s point of view?  
-☁️ he pretends not to notice if you do something wrong since he knows he does things wrong as well but he doesn’t see your pov very well if something you do does get to him. 

v: value ⇒ how important is your relationship to them?  
-☁️ as much as chrollo loves you, your relationship’s the second most important thing to him behind the troupe. it’s not like he wants it to be that way, it’s just in the job description (not literally but yk what he means when he says that).

w: wild card ⇒ random fluff headcanon.   
-☁️ sometimes when chrollo finishes a fiction novel, he’ll actually sketch you and/or himself as the main characters going through the book and events. he didn’t tell you he did it at first until you stumbled upon them and told he how much you liked them. after that, he continued to do it and folded up the paper into a small square with a shittily drawn heart (cause we all know his hand writings absolute shite) and leaves it in places for you to find, like his own little game of hide-and-seek. 

x: xylophone ⇒ what’s their song?  
-☁️ lonely soul / / / the law by ab-soul (ft. punch & sza)  
-☁️ i’m not 100% sure why but this song reminds me of chrollo but it just... sounds like his song ya know?   
-☁️ also here is the link to his playlist i compiled :)

y: yearning ⇒ how much do they miss their partner? how do they cope?  
-☁️ chrollo has to normalize not being around you for job related reasons and people can tell when you’re not around since he chews his nails to cope. once, he was on a week long job half way across the globe and when you saw him again, the poor thing had bandages wrapped around his fingers since he’d practically pulled the nail bed out from under his skin. 

z: zeal ⇒ how far will they go to make the relationship work?  
-☁️ since the troupe is his main focus (and he hates it has to be that way), he would only go so far for the relationship. but, he knows you’re not going to leave him since, again, if you do bad things will happen and he wouldn’t want those things to happen to his angel. however, if he’s beginning to get fed up with you, he’ll dismiss you and ban you from yorknew city so he’ll never see you again; he claims he’ll only do it so the troupe won’t have to see you and torture/kill you.


	3. 𝚏𝚎𝚒𝚝𝚊𝚗 𝚙𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚘𝚛 - 𝚠𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚘𝚗 “

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 373  
> idk just 🧍🏻♀️ neko!feitan makes me soft so yeah uh here

You watched from the couch as Feitan’s tail whipped in the air. He poked the small, black kittens paw, causing her to slap at his finger. You smiled and continued to watch your movie. 

Feitan hissed and yanked his mouse toy away from the kitten, causing her to meow. “Feitan,” you grumbled and looked at him. “Let her play with it some.”

“But she’s gonna tear it up.” Feitan protested as he dropped the toy on the couch next to your leg. You picked it up and handed it to the kitten, making Feitan glare at you. “Whose side are you on here?”

“I’m playing devil’s advocate,” you answered with a small smile. You were trying your damnest not to laugh at Feitan trying to get the toy back from the smaller animal. She ran off with it; Feitan just grumbled and jumped onto the couch with you, the hair on his ears standing up in annoyance.

He laid next to you, putting his head on your thigh and purring quietly as you began petting him. “You know,” he mumbled, “this is better than some stupid mouse.”

You chuckled, smiling as Feitan’s tail wrapped around his leg. He arched his back to stretch, turning from his side onto his back. You looked down at him, your hand travelling from his hair to his cheek. Feitan pushed against your hand; his ears laid down atop his head. 

“Are you not as angry with me now?” You teased as your thumb gently stroked his cheek. Feitan nodded, his eyes closing while his purring grew louder. You smiled and leaned to the side to grab the blanket on the edge of the couch. 

Feitan whined a bit when your hand left his face but stopped once he realized what you were doing. He quickly pulled the blanket over him then grabbed your hand, putting it back on his cheek. Feitan rubbed his face against it as his eyes closed once again. 

You smiled once you heard small snores coming from him. You looked in front of you to see Raven with the mouse toy. She mewled and dropped the mouse at your foot, causing you to coo quietly then toss the toy for her to fetch.


End file.
